


Mission Smith

by RelatableJean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Germany, Historical References, History, Love, M/M, Nazis, Resistance, Sarcasm, Sexual Content, Violence, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelatableJean/pseuds/RelatableJean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's World War II. Levi and Erwin are part of the resistance movement in Germany. Commander Erwin Smith has an important job for Levi to take care of.<br/>Unfortunately Levi has some other things on his mind at the same time, because he falls in love during a war.</p><p>Read this AU that is written in Levi's pov and see how he completes Erwin's mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thirty days left

It was war. I, captain Levi Ackerman, was part of the resistance movement. We rebelled against the capital. Our enemy was a twisted man who called himself der Führer and his nazi followers. Everyone in the resistance groups was German. It's weird how a big country like Germany could be divided to easily. Such a shame.

We were stranded somewhere near Dortmund. The Americans were supposed to bring us ammunition and new vehicles five weeks ago. But they haven't showed up yet. So we were hiding from the nazi's who were everywhere. And we tried to make escape plans. We tried to survive.

Everyone was tired of this boring situation. We already lost 30% of our original group. And the remaining people were actually only males. Except for two girls. But those two weren't anyone's type (only one of the cadets who's bald liked one of the girls).  
So as you probably could guess, the males got very bored. And I swear to God. Only when you're alone for such a long time, surrounded by only men. Only then you find out, you can be attracted by your own gender. Some of the men in the group were together. Some of the men refused to look gay.

The male I was attracted to was not some random man. No. It was the commander. Erwin Smith. Very tall. Blond. Blue eyes. Eyebrows. Cheekbones. Muscles. Brains. He had everything. I was blessed that I could be around him quite often. Because I was his henchman. He trusted me with all his secrets, plans, thoughts, etcetera. I was his mainstay.

There were only two problems:  
1\. He was too much of a innocent good guy to understand my hints.  
2\. He talked like an old man.

Now, you might be wondering why the last one could me a problem. Well it's simple; it's not very attractive when the love of your life says something like "thou art mine", which means "you are mine" (for the ones that did not read Shakespeare). I mean he didn't talk like that, but you get the idea. He just acted older than he actually was. Unfortunately.

"Levi, I need your opinion on my new plan."

I turned around and saw Erwin. Speaking of the devil. He pointed at his 'office' and started heading towards it. I stood up and followed him to his chamber. He sat down at his desk. I stood in front of him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What plan? A Plan for tonight?" I asked. Of course it was a hint. And of course he didn't get it.

"It would be very hard to execute the plan by night. Besides, we are in need of more time." For fucks sake Erwin.

"So the plan?"

"Yes," he continued and grabbed one of the many papers on his desk. "I was thinking of an undercover mission. But to do that, we need camouflage," he said really seriously. Then he looked me deep into my eyes. "Levi, can you do me a favor?"

"Tell me."

"I need you to go out with a few cadets, and bring back at least three nazi uniforms. You are allowed to choose any of the cadets. You have thirty days to act."

"How do you want me to get those uniforms?"

"You are free to think of a way to do it."

"And what will you do with them?"

"I'm not sure yet. We will see."

I knew this was yet another gamble. But I learned to put my trust in him. I sighted. "Okay, fine. I'll do this for you."

He nodded thankfully. See, he could always count on me. I went to the little couch and sat down. This was his third plan already. His other two didn't work out. So I prayed for an good ending on this one. At least I was the leader of this operation. That means there was a big chance of succeeding this bitch. 

I glanced at Erwin. He seemed to be very tired. It wasn't hard to tell, because he had big bags under his eyes. He needed to rest. If he liked it or not. 

"Erwin," I said. "come."

He looked up. "Why?"

"Come right now, or I'll break your legs."

A soft smile appeared on his lips as he stood up and came my way. "What is it Levi?"

"Sit."

He obeyed and sat down on my right side. "What now?"

Well, I'll show you. I placed my hand on his head. And then, with the speed of light, I brought it down. His left cheek down on my lap.

"Levi?!" I couldn't see his face. So I couldn't tell whether he was surprised or mad.

"Hush old man. Rest." I felt his muscles relaxing a bit now he knew my intentions. Shit. His head was heavier than I expected.

"I am not that much older than you are." 

"Tch. Shut your trap."

"It is very kind of you Levi, but I have no time to rest. I also have an appointment with Hange today. So I cannot sleep." Aargh. Hange. No one actually knew Hange's gender. It was a big mystery, that could be easily solved just by asking it Hange. But none of the cadets or others had the guts to ask. I never liked Hange. Too noisy.

"I'll wake you up when four eyes is there."

"I do not think that--"

"Sleep!"

He sighted. "I guess it could not hurt anybody if I just take a nap. Thank you Levi." He finally closed his eyes. I put my right hand on his waste and my left one on the armrest. And a few minutes later he fell asleep. The soft sound of his snoring was very calming. He was so much more attractive when he was relaxed.

I almost fell asleep too. My eyelids became really heavy. So peaceful. So quiet. How nice...

But a sudden sound of an opening door woke me up. And then Hange's stupid smiling face appeared. "Oooh Erwiiiiin~" Hange sang.

"Fuck off you stupid four eyes. He's asleep." I whispered loud enough to sound mad.

"Awwe! You two are so cuteee!" Hange shouted.

"Turn around and close the door behind your fucking ass. Twat."

"But Leviiii! I have an appointment with Erwin!"

"Leave." As I said that, I gave Hange my most intimidating look. It worked and Hange finally left. I sighted and tried to sleep again. But I couldn't. Damn you four eyes.

I looked down at Erwin again. He was so close. If only I had the guts to tell him straight up what I thought of him. Maybe we could be this close more often. But I didn't want him to lose his trust in me. I guess he was fine with the current distance between us. Not to close. Yet not faraway. Just right at his side. Like I'm his little dog or something.  
I was sure he didn't see me as his dog. But I could tell that he was expecting me to do everything on his command. Which I do.  
But right now, I had the chance to secretly get a little bit closer. Without him ever knowing. I looked around to make sure that we were alone. Then I whispered his name three times. When he didn't answer I leaned closer. Very close. And then I kissed his cheek fast as hell.  
Damn I'm a hero.

We were on the couch for about 4 hours. I couldn't sleep and I couldn't move, because I was afraid that Erwin would wake up. So I was thinking about Erwin's plan those 4 hours straight. I was wondering who I shall take with me. It had to be someone with skills. But I also had to hate that person so I wouldn't care if he or she died during the mission. It was a very hard decision. There were so many people out there who I'd like to see dead. It sure was going to take a lot of time to pick the right cadet.

"Levi... What time is it...?" Erwin asked while rubbing his eyes.

Why did he wake up? "Time to shut up already."

He ignored my comment and asked: "Where's Hange?"

"Not here. I sent four eyes away. That bastard was annoying me." I explained.

"I told you to wake me up whenever Hange came."

"I changed the plan."

I kind of expecting him to get mad or at least get annoyed. But he smiled at me and said: "Thank you for caring. Now, you need to rest as well. You don't look that healthy anymore. Maybe you should consider to stop smoking tobacco and get some more sleep."

"What?!" I scowled at him. "I'm not gonna stop smoking."

"And if I ordered you to stop?" he smirked at me.

"Fuck you and your orders."

He started laughing out loud and u tried my damnest best not to smile. But deep inside I was laughing with him. Crazy old bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this ugly story, but I'm still working on my writing style. It's really short, but I promise to make the following chapters longer.  
> I'm also sorry for typos and other grammar mistakes. But that's just because I'm not english and I usually fall asleep during my english classes.  
> So I'm currently looking for a corrector and if you'd like to help out, then please leave a comment.  
> Feel free to criticize me, but don't be too rude.
> 
> Thanks for reading and the other chapters will be there soon.


	2. Twenty-nine days left

I spent my next day doing some research. I wanted to make sure to know our and the enemy's position, because I wasn't planning to run randomly into their territory and shoot some of those fuckers. Only a suicidal bastard would do something stupid like that.

To do my research, I asked the two smartest cadets to brainstorm with me. I didn't know their names. I actually didn't know any of the cadets names. There was no reason to learn them, because they'll probably die. Eventually. Erwin, on the other hand, knew everyone. He said that it was an important thing to do, because the cadets will have more trust in you.

While I was waiting for the cadets to arrive, I went out to smoke. I grabbed my cigarettes and a lighter. It took a while before the pathetic sparks of the fucked up lighter, became a steady flame. Damn broken shit. I finally lit my cigarette and inhaled the nicotine.

_'"Maybe you should consider to stop smoking tobacco and get some more sleep."'_

Erwin's words went trough my head. My muscles stiffened and I choked on the smoke of burned tobacco. I started to cough like crazy.  
FUCK YOU ERWIN! DAMN BASTARD! SON OF A BITCH. FUCKING DIE ALREADY!  
When I survived the cough attack, I threw my cigarette on the ground. Damn it. This was all his fault. I certainly wasn't going to quit smoking, but for now I wasn't really in the mood for it.

One of the cadets I asked to come, came in. He was small. I never thought that there were still people out there who were actually shorter than me. He saluted me and said out loud: "Armin Arlert, sir!"

"I see. Where's the other smart cadet?"

"He... he died during the last mission, sir." he answered quiet.

"Oh... What was his name?"

"Marco Bodt, sir."

"Stop calling me 'sir', you brat."

"S- sorry, s--" He stopped there. Fortunately for him.

So apparently we had to work this out together. I asked him to sit down and grabbed my papers and a map. I put a X on our base and a circle around the Dortmund HQ of the Nazis. The little nazi camps were marked with little circles.

"This is the situation. And the closest nazi camp is here," I said and pointed at a little circle below our base. "So we can observe it without spending much time on traveling."

"Isn't it a better idea to look for the nazi camp with the smallest amount of soldiers? Or else they will notice that a few of their people disappeared. I- I'm not sure if this is a good idea, but please consider it." God bless I asked him to come over. He's smarter than I expected.

"... That is actually very clever of you."

He blushed and looked down. "T- thank you, sir!"

"So what you're saying is that we need to go out and observe all of the camps?"

"I- I'm not sure if that's possible, but I think that that's the best way to find out which camp we should invade."

It sounded very good. But was it realistic? Wouldn't it take a lot of time to observe every camp? Wouldn't we need a lot of cadets? I wasn't gonna risk it. I needed to talk to Erwin first.

"I'll discuss this with the commander. Thanks for coming."

I grabbed my stuff and stood up. This could be the first time we can actually thwart those nazi bastards. I didn't know Erwin's complete plan yet, but I was pretty sure that we were about to be great heroes.

When I arrived, I saw someone waiting in front of his door. A cadet. He stood with his back against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest. He stared at the ground. I've never seen him before.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He looked up and squinted his eyes. "Jean Kirschtein."

"Why are you waiting?"

"That's not your business."

What was his problem?! I came closer. Then I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to my height. Which wasn't that high... But it was very intimidating. I held his face close to mine. My eyes were threatening. He froze, but his eyes got larger.

"Do never fuck with me, you damn twat."

I opened my fist and let go of him. He snorted and straightened his shirt.

"Tch. Like I'd ever wanna fuck with you."

I was so ready to kill that damn bastard. I lunged at him, but before I could smack his fucking horse looking face, someone opened the door of Erwin's office.  
I stopped my fist midair and turned my head. DAMN IT. It was Hange. The last person I wanted to see that moment. Why Hange? Why? Why?

"LEVIIIIII--" Before Hange could finish, I pushed four eyes out of my way. I got inside of Erwin's room quicker than shit, and locked the door behind my fucking back. I heard the cadet shout: "HEY I WAS HERE FIRST!" Well fuck you. I was faster.

Erwin turned around at the sound of the slamming door. He looked at me in a confused way. But he didn't say anything. Neither did I.  
And after a few minutes of silence, he cleared his throat loudly and said: "I did not expect you here today. Is there something wrong?"

I blinked a few times since I couldn't remember why I needed to talk to Erwin. Then I felt the papers and the map in my hand, that was folded into a fist when I got frustrated, and knew I was here to discuss Armin's ideas.  
But first I wanted to ask him something else: "Who's that brat outside?"

"Cadet Krischtein?"

"Yes. What does he want?"

"He wanted to talk to me about something."

"About what?" I growled at him.

He sighted and said: "That was not clear to me."

"Tch." I don't know why it bothered me that much. Maybe I was kinda jealous. After all, there was someone I didn't like who was about to spend time with Erwin.  
I walked to his desk, visibly annoyed, and dropped the plan on it with a loud _'smack'_. Erwin looked at it and than at me.

"What is this?" he asked.

"A plan for the mission you gave me. Armin Arlert came up with the idea. I like it, but what is your opinion on it? Do you approve?"

"Listen Levi, this is your mission. You are allowed to do anything you want, as long as you can complete it."

"I understand, but just read it."

Erwin grabbed the set of papers and started to read. This was such a great opportunity to admire his face. He looked dead serious. But damn, he looked so good. Why couldn't he just return my feelings for him? Maybe he had a good reason? What if I wasn't his type? What was his type? What if he already liked someone else?! WHAT IF HE LIKED HANGE?! Good lord I want Hange dead. Unfortunately I couldn't ask four eyes to join my mission and die under my command. Only because that damn bastard was a squad leader. Why must things be this way?

After I cursed everyone multiple times, Erwin finally finished reading and thinking. "Armin Arlert is a smart kid." he thought out loud. I nodded in agreement. He then looked up at me and said: "This is a good idea. The next thing you can do is gather a small group of cadets and prepare for the observation. Do not give them any details while gathering. They need to know as little as possible."

"Sure. But you own me one you old twat." As I said that, I turned around and unlocked the door. That Kirschtein bastard was still waiting outside.

"Fuck off shorty." he said while passing me. That brat had guts. He was definitely joining my mission to die soon.

 

* * *

 

I made it outside where the cadets ate. How the fuck was I supposed to gather a group when I couldn't give much information? Erwin talked about a "small group", but I had the feeling that I had to it all by myself. Or, with a little bit luck, with a suicidal bastard.  
I put my hands around my mount and shouted for attention. When everyone was focused on me I asked: "Who wants to die for and with me?" It was perfect; I didn't give them much information, but I told them what to expect.  
Unfortunately it remained quiet. Except for one of the cadets. He ran up to me. "Captain! It would be an honor to die for you, sir!" Fucking hell. I pinched the bridge of my nose. The enthusiastic brat in front of me followed me everywhere. I was his fucking hero, for fucks sake. Why he?

I sighted. "What's your name cadet?"

"Eren Jaeger, sir!"

Behind him appeared two others: Armin Arlert and one of the remaining girls.

The girl said: "If Eren goes, then so will I. Mikasa Ackerman, sir." I nodded. When I looked for the list of the smartest cadets, I came across a list of the strongest. She was one of them. That was some good news.

"I'd like to help you further, sir." Armin said.

"Fine. Meet me in my office the day after tomorrow at two. Don't be late or else I'll beat your ass." After I finished my sentence, I turned around and headed back to Erwin. If that damn cadet was still there, then I would force him to join me, but if he wasn't, then I would ask Erwin what the fuck he wanted from him. I wanted to know it so badly.

I opened the door without knocking. Like, I never knock at his door. And he never said I had to or something. But this time I wished that I knocked on his fucking door for once. It was too late now. I definitely had to wash my eyeballs with bleach to forget what I saw.  
One of my eyes twitched and I could spit fire that moment. "Erwin!" I shouted mad. He turned around with his damn innocent face. The other person got up from his lap and that's when I saw Erwin's wet lap. I stormed out of his office and slammed the door shut. Fucking hell.


	3. Twenty-seven days left

I was in my room. Smoking of course. Because the scene I've witnessed two days ago, was still stuck in my brain. I was staring at the half empty pack of Mike's cigarettes. I inhaled a lot of tobacco as I recalled what happened that day.

_'"Erwin!" I shouted mad. He turned around with his damn innocent face. The other person got up from his lap and that's when I saw Erwin's wet lap._  
_I then recognised the face of the other person; it was that Kirschtein cadet. His shoulders were shocking and he couldn't control his breath. There were multiple tears running down his face very quickly. His tears were also the cause of Erwin's wet lap. He dropped them there when he laid on there like a baby. His knees folded against his chest and his arms wrapped around it. Erwin was stroking his arm to comfort him._  
_And that was the problem. Erwin has never stroked me before. Was that cadet more precious to him than I was? He couldn't run this shit hole without me. Why wasn't I good enough for him? I guess he only gave me that fucking mission to get rid of me. Asshole._  
_I stormed out of his office and slammed the door shut.'_

The smoke I exhaled, was dancing in front of my eyes. I glared at the clock. It was already five to two. If the cadets showed up too late I had to punish them all. That would be nice.  
But as luck would have it, the cadets came. They saluted me. "At ease," I said. "Sit down brats." That Eren bastard sat next to me. He smiled at me like I invited him for some shitty sleepover and was about to tell a major gossip.  
Though I had to admit he didn't look that bad. He was rather kinda... cute? Yes, cute. But not really my type. Maybe if Erwin died during battle, I'll take that little brat.

"We're here to discuss an important thing," I started when I noticed that it was quiet for a long time. "Arlert," Armin immediately stood up. "Tell those other twats what you know about the plan." He nodded and started telling about the observation of the nazi camps.

"That right," I said when he finished and sat down again. "You three brats are going to help me observe those shitty camps. Try not to get noticed or we'll all die. And if we have luck and escape, I'll beat you to death."

"Sir," Eren said. "When are we gonna start?"

"Tomorrow at ten. I'll see you in my room which is called Rose during the mission." I said. They all nodded.

"How are we going to operate?" Armin asked.

"You'll see then," They looked confused at each other. "Dismissed. I don't want to see you shitty heads until tomorrow."

They stood up and headed to the door. "Oh, and don't fucking tell anything to your twat-friends." I added. They nodded again and walked away.  
"Finally." I sighted. Then Eren's shitty head appeared again. "Did you say something, sir?"

"No. Fuck off." But then I got an idea. "Wait, Eren," He came back. "Can you bring me a cup of tea?" He smiled and nodded. I can make him my dog. He's willing to do everything I say. So I can use this in my advantage. He'll become my personal assistant. I bet he'll like to spend more time with me. His hero.

I leaned back in my chair. I was very satisfied about the fact that I got myself a servant. But then someone opened the door. "That was really fast Eren." I said impressed, assuming that it was Eren.

"Sorry, but I am not Eren." a low voice said.

"E- Erwin? What do you want."

"I wanted to see you. Where were you yesterday?"

"Tch. Does that even matter to you?"

"Yes, I was concerned."

"About what?"

"About you," As he said that, he patted me on my shoulder and sat down on the chair next to me. "So tell me what is bothering you. I will be glad to listen."

Well this was all about him giving more attention to a cadet instead of being with me, but I definitely wasn't going to say that. I had to come up with something. So I cleared my throat and said: "I wanted that twat in my team for your mission, but when I saw how weak he actually was, I got kinda mad. It's your fault."

He glanced confused at me. "Why is it my fault?"

"You encouraged him to cry."

"How--"

"You let him cry on your lap. You comforted him. And you probably said things like "it's okay to cry" or "spill it all out" or something stupid like that."

"My apologies Levi." Erwin said very calm.

"Tch. Well fuck you. You're too late now. He's too weak. What did he even cry about?"

"About his loss. He lost a friend during battle and now he is very upset about it."

"It isn't about that Bodt cadet everyone seems to be sad about, is it?" I asked irritated, while recalling my first conversation with Armin.

"It is." Fucking surprise.

"Damn it! Who even was this person?"

"He was one of our best cadets."

"Like I give a fuck about that. I didn't cry when my whole fucking squad died and Kirschtein cried over one damn person I don't even know."

"Everyone is different Levi. Marco meant a lot to him." He stopped for a moment. "But do you still want Jean to join your mission?"

Eren came in just before I could give an answer. "Your tea, captain."

He gave me the cup and I took a sip. "It's fine. Sit down," Eren sat in front of Erwin and me. "What do you know about Jean Kirschtein." I asked him.

"Well he has a horseface. And he's reckless. I don't really like him." This little twat is my favorite cadet right now.

"Thank you Eren." I said and patted his head as if he was a real dog. He closed his eyes as I did that and blushed. I fucking prayed for Erwin's attention that moment so that bastard could see what kind of fucking piece of hot beef I was to make that damn cadet fall in love with me. I just wanted Erwin so bad. I was willing to do every single damn thing to make that fucking man fall flat on his ugly ass face for me. I wasn't that bad looking right? Fucking hell. I was attractive like damn. Why couldn't he see that? For fucks sake.

I withdrew my hand and glared at Erwin. "I'm taking Kirschtein on that mission." I said.

"Very well. His dossier is in my office. Make sure you read that well before starting. And read the dossiers of cadets Ackerman, Arlert and Jaeger as well," he said. I nodded. "Oh, Levi, where were you yesterday?" he asked again.

"I was in my room." I answered through gritted teeth while recalling how I smoked up my whole pack of cigarettes to forget how Erwin didn't care about me. I even had to ask Mike for his. He didn't mind sharing since he tried to stop smoking because Erwin recommended it.

"But when I knocked on your door, you did not answer."

"Well... I- I was probably sleeping!" I lied and remembered how I inhaled, very aggressively, a fucking lot of tobacco when I heard Erwin's voice calling my name and his knocks on the door. I didn't want to open up and cursed him way to many times, wishing he could die right that instant.

"You... were sleeping?" he asks suspicious and raised one of his thick eyebrows at me.

"You told me to sleep! Didn't you?! Damn it!"

"Very well then," he took a deep breath through his nose. "I expect to see you at my office soon." After that, he stood up and left.

I turned around to Eren. "Listen up brat, of all the shitty damn fucks, Erwin is the shittiest damn fuck. But you have to worship him. Or else you'll be in big trouble. Understood?" Eren nodded. I grabbed a new cigarette and lit it. When I put it into my mouth, I noticed him staring. "Do you smoke?" I asked, assuming he also wanted some of the nicotine sticks. But he shook his head. "Wanna try?" I proposed and held the cigarette in front of his face. He hesitated for a moment, but then accepted it and put it into his own mouth. He inhaled very quickly. Which wasn't smart. So he doubled over and started to cough uncontrollably. I patted him on his back, while sticking the cigarette back into my mouth. "Take it easy twat." I said. When he finally got a hold on himself again, he had to wipe a tear or two. "It's disgusting, sir." he said with a hoarse voice.

"I'll teach you how to smoke some day. You'll love it."

"I doubt that."

"Well fuck you."

 

* * *

 

It was evening and I was heading to Erwin's office. This time I knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard from the other side and opened the door. The first thing I noticed was that Kirschtein brat. Again. He was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. Erwin was sitting on his chair behind his desk. "Ah Levi," he said and grabbed a bunch of papers out of his drawer. "Here are the dossiers. Are you going to read it here? Or do you prefer to read it somewhere else?" What kind of question was that? Was he gonna do something 'privet' with that horsefaced cadet? For fucks sake.

"I'll stay here." I said and took the dossiers.

I sat down on the edge of his desk and started to read everything about Jean Kirschtein.

_Name: Jean Kirstein_  
_Gender: Male_  
_Height: 175 cm_  
_Weight: 65 kg_  
_Birthday: April 7th_  
_Birthplace: Trost District_  
_Status: Alive_  
_Occupation: Cadet_  
_Kills: 0_

_Notes: He often gets into a fight with cadet Eren Jaeger. He refuses to kill others. He is a good leader. He is really quick._

What was wrong with that bastard?! He's in the middle of a war but refuses to kill??? How the fuck does he expect to survive?! Fucking hell! I'll kill him if he doesn't fucking shoot someone during the mission!

"Kirschtein," I said. He looked up. His face expression was different from the last time we met. He rather looked shy and insecure than aggressive. "You're joining me on a mission."

"A- a mission?" he asked scared.

"Yeah brat. You finally get to kill someone."

"K- K- K- KILL?! B- BUT SIR--!!"

"Shut your trap."

"Captain, please..." he begged.

I walked towards him. I grabbed his collar and lifted him. "Listen you twat, do you want to avenge your shitty ass Bodt friend or not?!"

He was quiet for a few seconds. I saw how tears developed behind his eyes. "Marco... Marco..." he whispered.

"Do you want to avenge him or not?!" I repeated since he didn't give me a clear answer.

"Levi, let him go." I heard Erwin say.

"Can you hear me bastard?!" I asked, ignoring Erwin. "I thought you and that little shit were friends! But since you failed to protect him, how the fuck will you make it up to him?! Didn't that friendship mean anything to you?! Is he just another dead person you know?! Well?!"

Then the look in Jean's eyes changed.

"Will you do it?!" I asked.

"I'll get the fucker that killed Marco." he whispered through gritted teeth.

I opened my fists at that. "Good," I said and walked back to Erwin's desk. "Let me read Bodt's dossiers." Erwin found it in no time and handed it over.

_Name: Marco Bodt_  
_Gender: Male_  
_Height: 178 cm_  
_Weight: 70 kg_  
_Birthday: June 16th_  
_Birthplace: Jinae_  
_Status: ~~Alive~~ Deceased_  
_Occupation: Cadet_  
_Kills: 0_

_Notes: He is able to calm everyone down whenever they are stressed and motivates them to continue the operations. He believes in a better world. He is the second smartest._

Tch. He was just an optimistic brat. But if I could get Jean to avenge him and kill Marco's killer, Jean could be a very valuable member of my group. Plus we could use that nazi camp to kill all of those bastards and steal their uniforms. So we wouldn't have to spend time on observing anymore and use it on something more important.  
See, I was smart too.

"Where did he die?" I asked Jean, while opening a map.

"The second camp when you're heading to the west." he answered and rolled his eyes to the left.

"Show it on the map you dumbass."

He made his way to the desk and pointed at one of the little circles I drew the other day with Arlert.

"Alright then," I said. "Tell Jaeger, Ackerman and Arlert that I changed the plans a little bit, but the times are still the same and they still have to meet me at Rose. Arlert will explain everything to you." He had a very confused expression on his face when he left.

I looked at Erwin. He smiled proud at me. "I knew I couldn't ask any other person for this task. Good job Levi. I am impressed."

But this was just the beginning.


	4. Twenty-six days left

It was 4 am and I was reading a book. Not just some fictional book. It was about strategies and other important war things. I had to win. I had to do every single thing I could to make it all happen. Everything had to be according to the plan. If something goes wrong, then we would all die for sure.

And Erwin would be disappointed.

Talking about him, I wanted to ask him to come over and help me with my preparations for tonight. But since it was still 4 am, I couldn't wake him up. Right? Well... maybe I could. I mean, he could have as many siestas as he wished. He never actually did anything. And this could be the last day to spend with him, so I had to spend it well.

Convinced by myself, I stood up and headed to his office. It was still dark outside. Sometimes I heard the airplanes flying past. I was able to guess if they were British or German by listening to their directions. I was more likely to be afraid of the British planes, because they just dropped their bombs in German territory on a random place. So there was a chance of them destroying our camp. We weren't allowed to use any light at night, because that only would higher the risk of being the target. It wasn't a problem for me though. My eyes could still see everything at night. Besides, I knew the camp like it was my own house. So I could walk through it with my eyes closed.

War was such a horrible thing. If wars were good that means killing is perfectly fine. No one wins wars any way. It's not like I don't like to hurt people. Fistfights are nice. But this? This was completely insane. There are only disadvantages like death and injury of large numbers of people, loss of economic resources, destruction of the environment, loss of productivity and lasting damage to military personnel. The things I've witnessed so far were never gonna be erased from my brain. It's like war first kills every individual from the inside, and then kills your physical form.  
I'd rather get hit by a train than die in war.

I arrived at my favorite destination; Erwin's office. Well, it was more like his room that moment because he was sleeping in it.  
When I opened the door, I could hear his soft snoring sounds. I saw him sleeping in his couch. That bastard was a fucking angel.

I stopped at his bedside and put my hand on his shoulder. "Erwin," I whispered. He moved a little bit at that. I thought that we was gonna wake up, but he just turned on his side. "Fucking bastard," I whispered. I called his name again. This time a little louder. He moved again. At the same time, I felt something warm wrapping around my wrist. I didn't know what it was so I wanted to withdraw my hand. But I was stuck. "What the..." When I noticed that it was Erwin's hand, everything went real quick. He pulled me with all his force, and I ended up laying on the couch. Then he wrapped his muscled arms around me and held me firm. It was quiet again, the sound of his snoring aside.

I was about to do another attempt to wake him up to free myself, but then an idea hit me. What if I just accepted my faith and stayed with him. I mean, it felt pretty nice. Kinda warm. I closed my eyes and let my hand slip to his back. I felt his soft skin underneath his shirt that was rolled up a bit. My head rested against his chest. And I could hear his heartbeat. This was the best way of spending my time with him. I exhaled against his warm skin and inhaled his Erwin-scent. It's impossible to describe what it exactly smells like, but it was so calming and peaceful.  
I moved in a bit further and relaxed my muscles. If this was what heaven was like, then I prayed for a quick death.

But then I heard footsteps approaching. I held my breath and tried to hear in which direction they were heading.  
But then they stopped. Right in front of Erwin's door. I expected to see someone opening the door, but that didn't happen. I didn't hear anything anymore. I wanted to look for myself who the fuck it was, but I was stuck between two strong arms. Not that it even was a problem though.

Then I heard the footsteps again. They were walking away from the door.  
I was glad that the mystery person left. But I had no clue who it was and what he or she wanted. It seemed like it was listening or something. What did he or she expected to hear? Was it looking for information? Was it listening for any sounds of life so it could walk into the room to look for something if no one was in here?  
I definitely was going to report it.

 

* * *

 

I woke up because of something heavy. My eyes flew open as I couldn't breath.

ERWIN!

That whale sized bastard rolled on top of me.

"Heavy..." I managed to say by pressing all the damn air out of my lungs. I patted on his back to wake him up. He slowly opened his bright blue eyes. And he stared confused and sleepy at me.

"Levi?" he asked.

"Get... off me." I growled with my last bits of air.

"Oh dear," He quickly got up on his arms and hung above me. This was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen in my hole fucking entire damn life. I wasn't lying if I said that it looked like he was kinda blushing. How fucking adorable. "How did you get in here?" he asked

"What?! You're asking it like it was my fault. You were the one who pulled my on the couch." I said offended.

"I am sorry Levi. But please, allow me to ask why you were in my room?"

I rolled my eyes away from the heavenly sight. "Tch. I needed your help for the preparations."

He got up and sat normally on the couch. "Am I still useful right now?" he asked while straightening his clothes.

"Yes. Everything is in my room. Get off your lazy ass." I said, still laying down.

"I am sorry for putting you in this uncomfortable situation. I had no idea of doing this."

"Don't bother it," I stood up and made my way to the door. "Shall we?"

"It sure was a rough night, sleeping with a man, was it not?"

What the fuck? I enjoyed it. But I wasn't gonna say that. "Why are you asking this?"

"Well, since you are not falling for the same sex? Or are you?"

Where was this conversation heading to? What did he want? Did he want me to tell him that I was actually gay for him? "Yes, I'm only gay for the fashion sense," I said, my voice coated in sarcasm. "Let's go."

But Erwin didn't move a muscle. He kept his blue eyes at me. His thick eyebrows raised beneath his blonde uncombed hair. "Levi, do you have a moment?"

What? Did I do something wrong? What did I do? Was he going to ask for my sexual orientations again? OR, was he going to confess his love to me? Oh fucking hell. Maybe that will explain the blushing.  
With that thought in the back if my mind, I return to Erwin and sat down next to him. Really close to him. And looked him right into his eyes.

"What?" I asked quick.

"I've never asked this before," This was it. He WAS going to confess his love. I was so ready for this. Just let it happen already. "but did you have a family back home? A wife? Maybe children?" Oh. What a fucking hell of a damn disappointment.

I turned my head and faced the floor. "No."

"So you did not leave anyone behind?"

"No. I was left behind before I could do it myself."

"I am sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed. "Well, it can't hurt anybody if I just talked about it. My mom died when I was still a kid and I've never seen my dad. Then my uncle found me and raised me. Raised? No, it was more like he taught me how to survive. How to fight. We didn't have any money at all, so that was the only way to do it. He taught me everything he knew. And then, he left me. Without saying anything. I could barely make it on my own. I had to steal and beat up people to stay alive. Yeah... I've never been a child. Rumor has it that my uncle joined the nazi club, but I haven't talked to him since."

I looked up again. Erwin had a concerned look on his perfect face. "I am truly glad you are here." he said and put his hand on my shoulder.

"What about you?" I asked. "Did you leave a family behind? What's your history?"

"My father was a teacher. One day he was teaching history when I asked him a question. He vaguely avoided it, ending class soon after. When we made our way home, he sat me down and gave me an honest answer to my question based on what he believed. He believed that Germany would end up in a war again if all the power would be given to only one man. Due to my naivety, the pre-nazi's caught wind of my father his theory when I told my friends about it. My father was then secretly killed for what he believed in," he said. "I knew my father was right. The thought of a new war kept me from marrying. I was afraid to start a family. Well, I was afraid of losing them during the coming war. I am glad that I did not have to leave anyone behind." he told me while staring at nothing.

"So you'll marry when war's over?"

"I do not know yet. How will I ever become a good father and husband if I am traumatized by this horrible war."

I nodded. Then it remained quiet. It was the combination of the memories of my fucked up childhood and the painful silence that stabbed the little remaining heart I had left in my chest. There was something missing in my life. Something to fill my heart with before it totally dried out and dies. Was it love? If it was, then I definitely had to gain it from Erwin.

"Do you wanna help me with my preparations?" I asked again after like ten minutes of silence.

"Yes," he said and finally stood up. "I will help you."

 

* * *

 

After discussing the possibilities and other strategies, we came to the conclusion that it'd be best if we tried to avoid getting noticed by the enemy. Erwin also changed a thing or two. Like my plan of going by car or operating at night. He wanted us to walk to the nazi-camp and observe at dusk. That was so we could still see all the nazi's while they weren't asleep yet. Then we knew the exact number of those nazi bastards. How smart of him. But time unfortunately flies when you're having fun, so he had to leave.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I said. Jean appeared. "Sir, I have a question," he said hesitating. "Can you please explain me the plan. And could you please also tell me where 'Rose' is? I was supposed to meet you there."

"Didn't those other brats tell you?"

"No sir. I asked Armin and he was just about to inform me. But then Eren came out of nowhere, saying that they couldn't tell anything. Mikasa also tried to explain everything to me, but she was stopped by him as well."

"Send Jaeger to my office." I ordered Jean. He nodded quickly and left.  
Interesting. I did tell them that they needed to keep everything a secret, and apparently only Jaeger obeyed. He could be very useful. I opened up my drawer and grabbed his dossier.

_Name: Eren Jeager_  
_Gender: Male_  
_Height: 170 cm_  
_Weight: 63 kg_  
_Birthday: March 30th_  
_Status: Alive_  
_Occupation: Cadet_  
_Kills: 3_

_Notes: His mother was killed by the nazi's, so he wants to avenge his mother. He had a strong will to become a great soldier._

"Good, good." I muttered. When I lowered the papers to put it on my desk again, Eren's face appeared. It kinda made me jump, since I didn't expect someone to fucking stand right behind a damn piece of paper.

"You called, sir?" he asked with his big teal-green eyes.

"Yes. You kept the others from informing Kirschtein. Why?"

"Oh... I'm sorry sir. I thought it was a test. You told us to keep everything a secret. So I thought you sent Jean to check if we really followed your orders. Plus, horseface is actually the last person I'd expect to go on a mission. Since he's stupid and such."

"I see. Listen up twat, I wasn't clear enough for your shitty brain to understand," I saw how his eyes looked down in a sad way. "But instead of punishing you, I'm thinking of rewarding you, since you've proven how trustworthy you actually are." He looked up again and I saw how his eyes started to shine at that.

"A reward?" he asked as happy as a kid. As if I just told him I'll give him a lot of candy.

"Yes. You're under my protection as long as I can trust you," He looked slightly disappointed for some reason I didn't know. "That's the best reward you can get, you little piece of shit. 'Cause you won't die with me around. I'm humanity's strongest soldier. Keep that in your fucking mind."

"I'm sorry sir. I was just thinki--"

"What could be more important than your own life? It's not like I would feel sad about never having to see your ugly ass face ever again. Shut your damn trap right now or I won't protect your sorry ass anymore. Fucking dipshit," He stared scared at me. "Don't stand there like you have no fucking things to do twat. Did you even finish your cleaning duties?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Bring me a cup of tea before I give you more shit to clean."

He immediately turned around and walked to the door. Jean was standing there, laughing at Eren. "Shut up horseface." Eren said through gritted teeth.

"Go get his tea, douchebag." Jean smirked.

"Kirschtein!" I said. Well, kinda shouted.

"S-sir!"

"Stop being an asshole. You could learn from Jaeger. And clean your fucking room. Your two roommates are dead now, so I expected that I would be easier to keep clean for you, but it smells like you still have those two bodies in there. Didn't we have the rule that the rooms had to be at least semi-clean? Clean the fuck up little bastard."

"Y-yes sir." He turned around and was about to leave again.

"Hey! Come back here you brat! I'm not yet done with you!"

"S-sorry sir!" It sounded like he was about to fucking cry.

"Sit down you whimp. Let me tell you about the mission." I said it a little calmer this time, because I wasn't in the mood of having tears all over the floor. Jean came back quickly and sat down in front of me.

"So the plan is to observe them. We will gather in my room at five instead of at ten and we'll start walking when we're all done. Tell Arlert and Ackerman about the change of the time. You are not allowed to ask anything, so get the hell outta here."

As quickly as he came, he left. So I was all alone. Just like a few hours ago. I learned back in my chair and looked around. My room was small. It only had one window, which annoyed me so fucking much because it couldn't be opened. Then how, in heaven's name, could you be stupid enough to place a damn window there? What was the fucking point of having sunlight, when you couldn't even breath? What kind of kissass did this?  
The window wasn't the only annoying piece of pure shit in this tiny rathole. There was this chair. And fucking hell I swear that damn thing was the reason for me to be suicidal. It was uglier that Hitler's ass face. It had the most depressing look ever. When I looked at it, I would want to spontaneously jump off a building and die fast but painful. It was made of the most disgusting piece of shitty wood you can ever imagine. The seat was even worse; it had puke introducing flowers. Pink and blue flowers. It smelled like old ladies that died months ago. But the decoration on the wood was made by satan himself. It was so hideous, I don't even wanna think about it. So I'll spare you any details.  
You might me wondering why I haven't burned it to ashes yet. Well, Erwin placed it in my room. As a gift. What kind of moron gives you that kind of gift? I wouldn't even send it to Hitler, because I would feel sorry for him.

Then Eren came in. With my tea. He gave me the cup of tea and 'accidentally' touched my hands. "Wow sir! Your hands are really cold."

"Yeah no shit twat."

"I'd be dead already if my hand were that cold. How is it even possible?"

"Because my soul is cold."

"What? Really?"

"No of course not you dumbass bastard. I smoke. Something you fail at. I bet failing is in the family, since your mom failed at giving birth to a decent person and instead gave birth to a piece of shit and called it Eren. You son of a bitch."

Then his mood dropped faster than an English bomb on nazi ground. "My mom died..."

Oh yeah... Shit, I read that in his dossier. Shall I apologize? Nah, I don't do that shit. I didn't say anything wrong. It was just a joke. I have nothing to feel sorry about. Feeling sorry is for the weak fuckers. If he feels attacked by what I said, then so be it.

I took a sip of the hot drink. "The... tea is nice."

Eren smiled at me. "Thank you sir," Great. I didn't have to say sorry, but he understood that I didn't meant to make him cry. "Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I... No, never mind. Sorry."

"Tell me."

"No, it's not that importa--"

"So you're saying I'm not worth it?"

"No! No sir."

"Then tell me brat."

"... No."

"You were asking for a hug. Weren't you?"

"Pfftssss!? No! I- I--"

"You were."

"No, I wasn't!"

"You can't lie."

He sighted. "I'm sorry sir. You're right."

"You're not getting a hug. I don't like physical contact with rats," I said. I patted him on his head. "But maybe if you keep doing what I tell you to do, you'll become less ratty than the others."

"Yes sir."

It was quiet after that. I guess we were both mentally preparing ourselves for what was coming next. We had to walk about 7 kilometers through a shitty forest. That will take 2 to 3 hours. So we will be there like at eight. Then we had to find a nice spot around the camp. I guess two places will do it. So we had to split up. I'll take Jaeger and Arlert, Ackerman and Kirschtein had to form a group together. I'll tell them about it at five. They also need to take notes during the obser--

"Sir?" He just totally disrupted my important thoughts.

"What."

"Is the operation going to be difficult?" he asked. I didn't know the answer to that. I mean, if something goes wrong or if we overlooked something, it was gonna be very difficult. But if everything goes according to the plan, then you could say it's easy. Though I didn't want to give him false hope. So if I just said that it was gonna be difficult, then he'll expects the worst, but it could only get better. Right?

"Yes."

"Are... Are we gonna die?"

"Not if you stick with me."

 

* * *

 

It was five. Eren was still in my room. We didn't talk. He just stared at me. I sometimes scowled back at him, but most of the time I ignored it. It was actually really hard to ignore. His eyes are larger than Hitler's ass and ego combined. I was wondering if Eren got his mother's or father's eyes. I guess his mom's. But she's dead now. So it doesn't really matter.

Then Jean came in. Followed by Armin and Mikasa. I pointed at the table and we all sat down around it. I cleared my throat before I spoke up. "I hope you're all mentally and physically prepared for this. This is gonna be a tough evening," I looked everyone of them in their shitty eyes. "But first I have a personal question for all of you. Answer it honestly. Why are you here? What was your reason to join the resistance movement?" I looked at Armin. He was moving kinda nervous in his seat. "Arlert. Answer it first."

"Yes sir. I once found a book. It was very special, because I read things I've never seen in real life before. It was about the Netherlands. They have windmills and they literally control the waters as if the ocean is scared of them. It's my dream to see it with my own eyes. How they shaped their landscapes to get a hold of the sea." he said. It was a good goal. While he was talking, he was staring at the ceiling as if he could see it. Or should I say "as if he could sea it".  
...  
It's hard to be funny if you don't have a heart.

"Jaeger."

"Those monsters killed my mom. Now I want to slaughter all of them. Just looked around you. I see four fucking walls. I want to be free. But I can't as long as those nazi asses are still around. I want to kill them all." Eren had a crazy look in is eyes. It was kinda threatening, but I liked it.

"Ackerman."

"I want to protect Eren. He's my last family."

"How come?"

"My parents were killed and the Jaegers adopted me. My adoptive parents died, so I only have Eren." Mikasa never actually showed many emotions. Neither did I. Maybe it just runs in the Ackerman family. We're not direct family though, but you could say that we had the same ancestor. It could also be because we didn't had a nice childhood. You know, since she doesn't have a real family anymore. Just like me.

"Jean."

"I have no reason." he said quickly. It wasn't hard to see he was lying; his arm were crossed over his chest, he was looking away while talking and he gave the answer way too quick. How fucking stupid does this little twat shit think I am?

"He's lying sir." Eren said and pointed at Jean.

"Yeah no shit Jaeger. Tell me what you know about that bastard, since he doesn't have the guts to tell it himself."

"Well, the nazi's invaded his village and they were looking for young men to become nazi's. Jean fled and came here so he can go to America to be save." Eren explained.

"Thanks Eren." I said and patted him on his head.

"WHAT?!" Jean started to shout. "How do you know all of that?!"

"You talk in your sleep you dumbass. Which was also the reason for me to move to another room."

"Oh my god. Eren you're unbelievable. Kill yourself."

"I hope you go to America so I don't have to see your horse face anymore."

"No, I've changed," Jean said under his breath.

"Talk louder douchebag. I can't hear your coward insult!"

"I said that I've changed!" Jean raised his voice, but then continued with a low volume again. "Marco told me I was a good leader. He was there for me. But when he died--... He promised me that we were going to America. Together! He wanted to help the American soldiers. I just wanted to be save. I'm a fucking coward! A coward! Now that I see it's not only about saving yourself, but saving someone else, it's already too late. Marco's dead. I want to avenge him. I want to show everyone that he didn't die in vain. That he didn't lost his body for nothing. So when he died, he didn't waste his life. He gives me the strength to survive and to win this fucking war."

Damn. This was serious shit.  
Oh, not Jean's sob story of course. But the fact that it was quarter to six already. We really had to leave. "Good you're all here, but we gotta go now. We're heading for the second most west nazi camp. Ackerman, Arlert and Kirschtein are group Shit Ass. Jaeger and I are group Big Dick. I'll give you further information on the road. Keep your voice down. Questions? No questions. Alright. _Aufstehen und laufen_."

They stood up, kinda laughing about the group names. We grabbed our long coats and helmets. I gave them all a Walther P38, which is a semi-automatic pistol. I also gave Jean and myself a Mauser Karabiner 98k, which is a rifle. The Karabiner was stronger than the Walther, just in case we needed it. Eren and Armin had a notebook to write down the people the observers described. In the end we were going to compare the people we spotted and see how many shit heads we found.  
And then we opened the door and walked into the cold, almost dark, forest.

 

* * *

 

I saw a few tents. It smelled like ass, so there were nazi's. I slid back down the hill to meet my squad again. "Okay brats," I whispered. "Group Shit Ass goes to the south and west side of the camp. Start south. Group Big Dick will take the north and east side. We'll start north. Move to your next position as soon as you recorded all the nazi's. Good luck. You're gonna need it. Go."

Eren and I crawled as quiet as possible to the north side of the camp. It wasn't the hardest part of the mission. The hardest part was yet to come; not getting noticed while observing.

I found a nice spot up the hill and signed to Eren that he could come too. I laid down and grabbed my binocular. Great. They were still outside. And it seemed like they were having a little party with big fun. For us! "Alright Jaeger. Listen carefully. I see a-- Hey!" I hissed as quiet as possible. Jaeger thought it was a damn good idea to lay down on mY FUCKING BACK. "What are you doing?!"

"This is a good spot sir." he whispered.

"No it's not! Get off me!"

I turned around and made sure to roll down the hill so the nazi's couldn't hear us anymore. I got on him and pressed his wrists on the muddy ground. "Listen you little son of a bitch, you're bringing the whole damn mission in danger! If you wanna fuck me that bad, you can do it tonight! But not fucking now!"

"I wasn't trying to do you, sir! If I lay in your back, we'll become a smaller surface. That lowers the chance of getting noticed by the nazi's."

"Damn you're actually right," I thought out loud. "Let's go back twat. And explain first what you're gonna do before you do a pervert move like that again. "

I went back once again. I grabbed my binocular and looked through it. Eren got onto my back again and placed the notebook on the back of my head. "I'm all done sir."

"Write down everything I tell you. Alright... Person one. I see a fat guy. He's tall. He has short blond hair and he has an aquiline nose, so the bridge of his nose is bending forwards. Got that?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay. Person two. Male. He's taller than person one. Skinny. Black or dark brown hair, which is draping over his forehead and stops above his eyebrows. The bridge of his nose also bent forwards. That's it. I don't see any more nazi shit heads at this spot, so let's move to the east side."

We got up and crawled our way to the east side. It was almost completely dark. But those nazi sons of prostitutes had a campfire on the east side. They are so dumb. What if an English plane sees them? That means they're fucked already.  
I found myself a nice spot and felt again how Jaeger lowered his body on mine. Damn brat.

"I see one guy and two girls. No wait. Three girls. Person three has long blond hair. Big ass blue eyes. Damn she's small. She kinda looks like Arlert," I said. Eren chuckled at that. "Person four looks exactly like peron three, but has her hair tied up and the bridge of her nose is bent forwards. Person five has brown hair tied in a small ponytail. She's taller than person three and four, but smaller than person one and two. I think she has freckles. That's it. We're done. Let's go back to group Shit Ass."

We stood up and headed back to the south of the camp. Shit Ass was already there. I took everyone a little further into the forest so we could talk to each other without getting noticed.

"Give me both notes." I said. Armin and Eren handed over their notebooks. And then Jean gave me a bunch of papers. I gave him the most confused look in a 'do-not-joke-with-me' way.

"I tried to make like a drawing to give a better view of them." he explained.

I grabbed the papers and looked at them. Fuck the big ass Hitler fanbase bitches to the burning hell, these drawing were damn accurate. On the drawing of our person one, he wrote words and other sentences around the nazi. For example things like ' _He killed Marco_ ', ' _The real enemy_ ', ' _Nazi_ ', ' _Son of a bitch_ ', ' _Marco could still be alive if his parents didn't create this fat fucker_ ', etcetera. His insults were moderate to be honest. But damn those drawings. "Why didn't you tell me about this ability?"

"Because... It seemed pretty useless to me."

Oh yeah, I forgot about his inferiority complex. Why can't he just die.  
I grabbed Eren's notes and compared them with Armin's notes and Jean's drawings. "Your person two, our person five, is a female. Not a male. Just for the record. But we all saw the same five people. So we can conclude that there are at least five people in there. I didn't see many tents so I guess that there aren't any more of them. Maybe one to four more of those nazi asses, but it's a small camp overall." I concluded.

"Sir," Armin started. "I noticed that your person one, our person five, was saying something like "I bet he fell asleep again" before walking into one of the tents. That means that one of the unseen people is a male."

"Thank you Arlert. I'll keep that in the back of my mind."

"I'm glad I could be useful, sir."

"Yeah, I guess you were the only useful bitch. Now let's go back to our camp."

We started walking into the direction we came from. It was fully dark by now. I guess it was ten o'clock. We should be back around midnight.

But of course my life hates me and I'm sorry for not being a perfect bastard, but sometimes things don't go the way you fucking want them to go. And they take their own path which confuses you and your rat followers to make you cry inside. So here we are now. In a forest. Somewhere near Dortmund in Germany. Or the Third Reich (it depends on which side you are). Lost. Because luck wasn't invited.  
I guess it was because we weren't walking in a straight line or something, but thing just happened to be this way.  
But congrats! We have the smart Arlert brat! Haha. Ha. Very useful. Not. He couldn't lead us back either. There were clouds so that pathetic girl couldn't see the stars. Great weather conditions Germany. Now we had to wait until the sun rises again so we could walk into the right direction, which is the east one. The sun comes up in the east so that's how we can tell which way to go.

  
But for now I told them to try and catch some sleep. I didn't sleep. I had to stay up and watch out for the enemies. To keep those twats save. Not like I cared if they died.

Jean sat down next to me. "Why don't you go to sleep." I said.

"I can't. I don't see the point of sleeping if we have to be careful and be ready to leave any moment. Plus, I just can't fall asleep."

"It isn't about that Marco brat again, is it."

"You don't understand. He wasn't just someone. He is my reason to live. I have to avenge him," he said and looked up. You know--"

"I don't want to hear your whole backstory--"

"Everyone liked Marco. Even that Jaeger douchebag. He could see the good in everybody. He could see the good in me. Whenever I had a fight with Jaeger, he was the one who always pulled us apart. He was also the one who calmed down everyone if something bad happened. Marco was the greatest of them all. I even had to privilege to call him my best friend. My only friend actually. He believed in me. But I've failed him."

Fucking sad story. I lost my whole family, I grew up in the gutter, lost my two best friends at my first day after joining the resistance movement, lost way too many teammates, had my damn squad kill under my command and had to shoot a lot of damn nazi's, but fucking hell, I am so sorry for you to lose your Marco Bodt figure. How sad. It must have been more horrible for you than what I've ever experienced in my damn life.  
I didn't know why. Maybe I was too tired, but I said: "You'll avenge him, Kirschtein."

He first looked kinda confused at me, but then smiled and nodded. "Thank you sir."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this ugly story, but I'm still working on my writing style. It's really short, but I promise to make the following chapters longer.  
> I'm also sorry for typos and other grammar mistakes. But that's just because I'm not english and I usually fall asleep during my english classes.  
> So I'm currently looking for a corrector and if you'd like to help out, then please leave a comment.  
> Feel free to criticize me, but don't be too rude.
> 
> Thanks for reading and the other chapters will be there soon.


End file.
